elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brand-Shei
Brand-Shei is a Dunmer shopkeeper in Riften. He appears in the quests "A Chance Arrangement" and a miscellaneous quest involving his birth parents. Biography Orphaned as a child and raised by Argonians, Brand-Shei believes he originally came from the House Telvanni in Morrowind. He traced his ancestry back to a maiden of the House, who escaped during an Argonian invasion. His mother died sometime thereafter, but his father remained to write a journal about the event. At the time, Brand-Shei had not been named by his parents, as his father, Lynmdrenn Telvanni, did not feel right about doing so without his wife's consent. Sometime before his death, he named his son Brandyl. The journal was kept by the boy's wet nurse, Hidrya Olen, who hoped to one day give him the news of his parents. She died in the attempt. The journal confirmed that he was the last known surviving member of House Telvanni. Interactions A Chance Arrangement The Dragonborn is instructed to place a stolen ring in his pocket resulting in his arrest. The quest is given by Brynjolf, a member of the Thieves Guild, and is the first step to becoming a member of the guild. Distant Memories The Dragonborn may accept to search for clues to Brand-Shei's past. Directed to search the Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos, east of Winterhold, a journal detailing Brand-Shei's past can be found in a water-logged chest on the lower deck of the wrecked ship. He rewards the Dragonborn with a key to his strongbox. It is also possible to find the journal without having spoken to Shei. Under this circumstance, the Dragonborn receives the reward from him immediately upon their first interaction. Trivia *If armor or weapons are dropped near Brand-Shei he often argues with others about it being his now. This usually leads to his death. *Despite Brand-Shei being the last member of House Telvanni, Brelyna Maryon is also a descendant of the mages of that house. *Brand-Shei's cell in the Riften Jail can be unlocked by either lockpicking or using the Riften Jail Key from the guards. If his cell is unlocked, he will not leave the jail, he will just stand there. *And if talked to while in jail, he will not comment about being thrown in jail for being innocent. *To get Brand-Shei out of jail and back to his regular life, simply open the console and type: ''set TG00BrandSheiJail to 0 ''after which he will once again sell his wares as he usually does. However, this may cause the thieves guild area to reset. Quotes *''"Have anything you wish to sell? I pay fair prices for all sorts of goods."'' *''"If there's anything you wish to purchase, just let me know."'' *''"Can I interest you in some fine goods from Morrowind?"'' *''"I really appreciate what you've done for me, I'll never forget it." (If the quest Distant Memories is completed.) Bugs * If you complete A Chance Arrangement BEFORE talking to Brand-Shei to start his quest, the dialogue for the Miscellaneous Quest about clues to his past will not occur if you visit him in the Riften Jail. He will only comment "Who did this to me?". *This quest can still be completed if Brand-Shei has been jailed after completing A Chance Arrangement AND you have already started the quest. Simply make his quest the only active quest, re-enter the dungeon, and speak with Brand-Shei (Confirmed). If this doesn't work, the quest can be completed by using a console command. Open the console, target Brand-Shei (or try ''prid 19ddc, then type setrelationshiprank player 1) and try to speak to him again. *If you complete A Chance Arrangement, and have Brand-Shei put in jail, interacting with him in jail causes him to repeat how he wishes he knew about his past, even though you have already enlightened him about his ancestry. *If Brand-Shei is jailed during A Chance Arrangement and you find Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal through your travels, you might end up stuck with the journal in your inventory and only Bjartur in jail. *If you drop items in the market place, of any value, it is possible that Brand-Shei will attempt to take them. This will prompt Grelka, another merchant, to attack Brand-Shei. They will fight each other with daggers for some time until a guard interrupts and kills Brand-Shei. This will automatically fail any missions involving him. *After completing A Chance Arrangement (related to the bug above) sometimes after Brand-Shei is killed, if the player leaves Riften and re-enters, Brand-Shei will respawn and be killed again by guards. This will happen repeatedly. *There is a slight chance that he will run his store inside the jail after completing A Chance Arrangement. Category:House Telvanni Members Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Merchants